Mayan Madness
by Originaltoafault
Summary: When Rogue's borther Kurt is kidnapped, she must comply to the kidnapper's commands to get him back, and who to help her, but a very attractive Cajun! ROMY Yes I know the Title is Cheesy, I couldn't resist!
1. The Call

**Hey, this is my first story, I figured instead of reading everyone else's stories and then hounding for updates, I should contribute, **

**and try to add to the wonderful world of ROMY! Seeing how this is my first story I'm looking for constructive criticism and for **

**Reviews asking for me to continue, because I want to write better stories and stories that other will enjoy, so let me know!**

**Disclaimer: Also I don't own any of these characters, only the plot.**

**

* * *

**

"Anna…. Please Help Me!" came the voice on the other end of the phone line, my

brother Kurt. It was immediately followed by a strange woman's voice,

" If you ever want to see Kurt again, you'll locate his files over the Mayan Ruins. We're looking for a journal or two of information,

and trust me, he probably has it hidden away somewhere, but it will be there. You'll receive a call from us in 24 hours with further

instructions. Oh and remember, don't tell the police if you want your brother to come back to you in one piece."

I heard a scream in the background then 'Click' the line went dead. I held the phone next to my ear in shock finally brought back into

reality from the oh so familiar voice of the telephone operator, with the rehearsed, "Your party is no longer on the line…". What to do,

what to do, I knew that kidnappers always tell you not to involve the police on the movies, but you're really supposed to and my God

why is this happening? I took a deep breath and decided on a course of action, I would drive to Kurt's house and take a look around

his place for the journals, and then decide what to do. I was still halfway hoping that this was some sort of sick joke. Then I ran over

grabbed my keys and then ran full sprint down six flights of stairs out to my jeep. "This can't be possible I mean, things like this only

happen in movies and poorly thought out stories!"

Since I was so preoccupied with Kurt's predicament I hadn't even realized I was driving far above the speed limit and it was just my

luck to see flashing lights in my rear-view mirror.

"Oh geez not now," I muttered to myself and quietly ran through what I was going to say. Then came the obligatory tap on my window

from the policeman. I quickly rolled down the window and started to begin my mentally prepared a speech of my "heart-felt" apology.

Then I saw his gaze register on my auburn hair with white streaks in the front, down to my breasts, and my long legs. I now knew that

I was going to get out of this ticket.

After much flirting I continued on my way, ticket-free. I pulled into Kurt's driveway and rushed out of the jeep over to his door, then

reaching under the plant pot I found his key and ran into the house.

'Where should I look first,' I thought mentally. I rummaged through a couple drawers here and there, but I really had no idea where to

look. I mean, I didn't even know that he was researching anything about Mayan ruins. I knew he was going to Mexico a lot, but he told

me it was because he fell in love with a girl. Finally I just lay down on the floor and tried to put myself in Kurt's shoes. Where would I put

stuff about Mayan ruins if I were Kurt… I looked over at his wall covered with ancient facemasks from different cultures, except something

looked different. He had rearranged them so the largest one was now in the center. I had always hated the masks, they gave me the creeps,

but now I approached them and pulled the largest one off the wall. A safe! But I had no idea of the combination, but I knew Kurt, and I

knew he would leave a failsafe, so I started pulling all the masks off the walls and looking on their backs. Finally, after pulling down about

seven I found numbers inscribed on the back of one. 27, 5, 19, 54, 32. I tried it and after a few tries I pulled the handle and the safe opened.

Inside there were several journals, I grabbed them all and ran back out to the jeep to drive back to my apartment.

Back in my apartment I absentmindedly flipped through a few of Kurt's journals and was amazed by the information and technical drawings

in them. There were tons and tons of information; this stuff must have taken years! There were drawings of tombs and secret entrances and

booby traps, carefully detailed, and there was a lot of writing about called the tears of life. But after I looked through the journals it only made

me more anxious, what had Kurt gotten himself into? I nervously got ready for bed and then laid down and tried to sleep. I tried to sleep all

night long, and ended up looking like my efforts in the morning. Then I settled down to wait by my phone with a cup of tea.

After focusing all my mental energy and willing the phone to ring and not being rewarded for my efforts, I went over to my treadmill and tried

to at least get some feel good endorphins. I ran the first mile at my regular pace and was almost done with the second when the phone rang.

I leapt off the treadmill and pounced on the phone to be greeted by the same feminine voice came from the phone, "So have you found Kurt's

files or do we need to send you a piece of him in a box?"

I inhaled quickly from shock then replied, "Yes, I have his research, now please let him go!"

"Hahaha, do you really think that it's that easy? " The voice mocked, "Now listen to my instructions carefully, you need to be in hotel El

Sembrador in Sinola in Room 22 within 2 days, again remember that your brother's life hangs in the balance, and you shouldn't involve the

authorities. Oh, and also, don't forget to bring your brother's research." And the call ended.

Quickly I ran to my computer to find out where Sinola was, and quickly found out where I would be flying very soon.

To Mexico.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Guardian Angel

**Hey, special thanks to those who reviewed (all two of you!)**

**Squeekness – Thank you so much for your help thus far, I hope I can count on it in the future!**

**Mystical Sand – Thanks for that technical tip, I never would have known!**

**I know those who are reading are probably thinking, 'Where is the ragin' Cajun!" I promise, he will be in the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

So I found myself in a bustling Mexican city airport, with no Spanish skills, except those to order a cold beer and to say no, and no idea what to do.

I was completely overwhelmed by the people, the smells and the heat. With my limited experience of airplane travel, I assumed that if one airplane was

cold, all airplanes were cold. But apparently if you arrange a flight last minute and buy the cheapest ticket you can, this is not so. I almost died in my

sweater and jeans, and I there was no way to change on the airplane anyways.

The airplane was like a modified cargo plane filled with below-coach seating, filled with screaming children, overweight men, and drooling grandparents.

Needless to say, I was pretty excited to get on solid ground again.

After finding my suitcase and going through customs, I was finally able to find a bathroom to change. I changed into a white tank top and black shorts,

I felt like I looked like Laura Croft, well, with the exception of my white streaks in my hair and some big ass guns.

I made my way out to the street and when then doors opened I was hit by a wave of humid heat, and I thought it couldn't get any hotter. Then the

sheer amount of people stopped me in my tracks; people in cars, on buses, on bicycles, on motorcycles, walking, running and standing, they were everywhere!

After running up and down the line of old buses to find one to Sinola, I finally spotted one. An old shade of green and probably 25 years old, but I didn't have

many choices at this point. So I hoped aboard the bus, and if it was possible, it was even hotter in there, and made my way down the aisle filled with people,

animals and bags. Then I settled down for a long ride, approximately six hours of hot, dusty, and bumpy travel for me. And the woman sitting next to me

looked like the type that would fall asleep on my shoulder…. This is not my lucky day. But at least I would be able to see and save Kurt soon.

-------------------------------

Unknowingly Anna had been watched from the time she stepped off her plane, until the moment she set foot on the bus. Warren tried to figure out

why he was doing this again, and then remembered, the girl that drove him nearly insane with passion, but then again there were people who would

argue he was insane well before this, but then again, many of those people were no longer available to argue. Warren was just a bee in Jean's scheme.

Jean had discovered an ancient Mayan ritual when working with her archeology partner, Kurt. Thought Jean was bright, Kurt was much brighter;

he had discovered almost all the details to the ritual, except one secret part. Jean had entranced him and led him on in an effort to help him uncover

clues more quickly, but the more in love he became, the less useful he became. Even know he was still in shock at the turn of Jean. Warren chuckled to

himself, only he knew the depths of Jean's character, and only he knew what she would do.

Done with his mental recap, he trotted over to a payphone and dialed the number he knew by heart, "Hello Phoenix, this is Archangel… yes, she

just got on the bus…. Yeah, I'm about to go get on too…. don't fret redhead, I'll be keeping a close eye on her, nothing will go wrong…."

Warren hung up, then walked over to the Sinola bus, and stepped aboard. He noted were Anna Raven was sitting, then walked a few seats past her

and sat down. This way Anna would have a guardian angel… of sorts.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**I know that a lot more of you have read this that 2!**

**Plus the more reviews, the better this story will be and the faster it will appear! **

**(Yes, I will sink to bribery)**


End file.
